Guarded
by LauraWinter
Summary: Sequel to "A Boundless Heart." When two hearts are meant for each other, no distance is too far, no time is too long, and no other love can break them apart.


**Author's Note:** _This is a sequel to "A Boundless Heart." Everything that I did not resolve in that story, will somehow be resolved in this. It will either be in flashbacks, or just in narrative explanations, and it may not happen right away. But rather than writing a boring summary, I figured I would just dive right in. We begin again with Scorpius, Rose and the rest in their sixth year. James is obviously a seventh year. And in case you missed the note in my profile, it was brought to my attention that Draco's wife is not named Callista, but Astoria. I know that now, but I didn't know that when I started "A Boundless Heart." So her name will not change for the purpose of this story. Anyway...hope you enjoy! Also...no copyright infringement intended! _

**Guarded**

_**When two hearts are meant for each other, no distance is too far, no time is too long, and no other love can break them apart. ~ Unknown**_

_Everything happens for a reason. _That was what Scorpius Malfoy had heard his entire life. Usually his mother had been the one to say it, but occasionally his father would soften enough for tidbits of love and support. But those words weren't helping now. He was at the point of no return, and nothing would comfort him. The past year had been the happiest of his life, and now he was a depressed, emotional wreck. He had two days left of summer holiday, and he had no desire to return to Hogwarts. He couldn't eat or sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Lily's face. And she wasn't smiling anymore. That was what hurt the most.

Scorpius lay on his stomach on the bed, staring off at the wall, not caring that his mother had come in once again with tea and a sandwich. He heard her put the plate down on his dresser, and he felt her sit beside him. But if she thought he was going to talk, she would be disappointed.

"Scorpius...come now, my love. You must eat."

Callista rubbed her son's back as he continued to silently stare at the wall. Every once in a while, she became emotional when she stared at him for too long. He was growing up. He was now taller than she was, and he was becoming so mature and kind. Scorpius was the best of both her and her husband, and words could not express how proud she was of him. Or how terrified she was of his current state. She didn't even know what had caused this bout of silent pain, though she had some idea. His girlfriend had made a visit a week ago, and she hadn't stayed long. And ever since then, she had not tried to make contact again. Lily Potter had never been Callista's favorite, nor had she impressed Draco. She had not seemed very attentive to their son, though it was true they had not seen very much of their relationship until the last few months over the summer.

But Scorpius wasn't telling her anything. She had begged and pleaded for him to speak to her, but he had gone to a place deep within himself. It wasn't safe or healthy, and Callista wanted to wring the Potter girl's neck for what she had done to her son...whatever it was. She took a deep breath and tried again.

"Darling, this has gone on long enough. You need food. If you don't start talking to me, I'm going to get your father in here."

Still no response, and Callista was at the end of her rope. Teenage dramatics were one thing, but she was ready to have him committed. This could not be normal. She stood and made her way into Draco's study. She looked at her husband with tears in her eyes.

"Draco, you have to talk to him. He won't say a word to me, and he still won't eat. Please do something!"

Draco looked up at her from behind his reading glasses and nodded. He had been worried about his son as well, though he had tried not to show it. Nothing good came from showing too much emotion. That was one reason he was proud of Scorpius. Silence was better than blubbering like a baby. But the look from Callista, and the fact that his son wasn't eating, told him it was time to intervene. He sighed and set his glasses on the table, then made his way upstairs. He stood in the doorway and Scorpius turned away from him.

"Sit up, son."

Scorpius took a deep breath and did so, not wanting to start an argument with his father. This was the first time he had attempted to talk to him since the break up. Scorpius wasn't surprised he had been aloof. That was the usual story with Draco Malfoy. There had been a few times when he had broken his cool exterior, but it took a lot. But even though Scorpius sat up, he was in no mood to talk. Draco sat beside him on the bed, wringing his hands nervously.

"Scorpius, it's time to snap out of this. At least tell us what happened."

Callista spoke up from the doorway. "We're worried about you, honey."

Scorpius swallowed and shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Draco shot a look at Callista, and her brows furrowed at him, clearly telling him to continue his interrogation.

"You are not fine. You are starving yourself. Now...eat your lunch, or you're grounded."

Scorpius deadpanned at his father. Did he really think that mattered to him right now?

"Is it the Potter girl? Didn't I tell you she isn't worth all of this heartache?"

That did it. Scorpius snapped and stood up, his face feeling hot. Draco stood as well, not knowing what to expect. Scorpius must have lost his mind at least a little, because he continually jabbed his father in the chest with his finger as he spoke.

"You don't know her! You can't say that! She is better than you think! Get OUT of my room!"

Draco was in shock as he walked backwards and out the door. And he most definitely was not expecting the door to be slammed in his face. He felt anger rise inside of himself and was about to go off on Scorpius, until he heard the sounds of his son crying on the other side of the door. Then he was frozen, not knowing what to do anymore. He looked at his wife, who seemed just as lost as he was. That was until they heard the floo crackle downstairs and their wands were at the ready within seconds.

Draco led the way downstairs, his hand protectively blocking Callista from stepping in front of him. But they soon calmed as they saw who their visitor was. They could see her smile first, amidst the red curls that surrounded her face. She had never been intimidated by Scorpius's parents, and she wasn't planning to start today.

"Hello, Malfoys. I've brought scones for Scorp. Is he home?"

"He's in his room, Rose. But I don't think he's accepting visitors at the moment," Callista said, breathlessly.

"Oh, he'll accept me," she said surely. She smiled and bounced past them, with Draco scowling slightly. All of these Gryffindor brats were acting as if they owned the place. As soon as Scorpius graduated, Draco was taking his wife on a vacation where they would not have to see any teenagers. That was his idea of paradise.

Rose didn't even bother knocking. She heard the crying, but she felt that her best friend had been ignoring her owls and floo communications long enough. An interruption was highly necessary. She pushed open the door, and slipped her small frame into his room, nearly falling into his lap.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked, wiping his eyes quickly.

"Hey, nerd," she said with a smile, then held out her basket of scones.

"Eat. I made them myself."

"Rosie, I-"

"Let me guess...you're not hungry? Well, you're going to eat them anyway. You know why? Because you're my best friend, and best friends eat the scones their best friends make for them after silly girls break their heart."

Rose smiled softly and placed her hand on his. That was enough to bring the tears back for Scorpius, and in no time at all, he was hugging his best friend and crying against her. She had been by his side through it all. The obsession over Lily throughout third and fourth year, and the short lived on-again off-again style of their relationship over the past year. The feelings Rose held for Scorpius had only grown stronger through the years, though she had never shared them with him, and had no plan to change that in the future.

She was actually the reason Lily had finally decided to break things off with Scorpius. Rose had seen how much Scorpius loved Lily, and Lily just did not feel as strongly. If things had escalated any further and Lily had broken his heart later when he had too much invested...Rose was sure he would not survive it. So she talked to Lily about it, and told her it was unfair to string the poor guy along. In the end, it was just better this way. Soon enough, Scorpius would forget his feelings for Lily and move on. Until then, Rose would be there to pick up the pieces.

She held him as he cried, then she leaned back and looked into his eyes. She could always see herself drowning in the beautiful grey of those eyes, and she wondered how in the world he had missed the fact that she loved him. Especially after all they had been through together. Someday she might tell him how much he meant to her. For now she was content to be the best friend.

"I love you...you know that, right?"

He nodded. Funny how she could say that so sincerely, and mean it in two very different ways.

"And things with Lily may be...awkward...for a time. But it will get better."

"You've never been in love, Rosie...you don't know that."

She gave him a painfully ironic smile. "Oh, but I do. I know that, because I know you are the strongest person I know. And if anyone can survive this, you can. You just have to trust me. I'll be with you every step of the way. Like I have been for the last five years."

He sighed shakily and rested his forehead against hers.

"I trust you, Rosie."

"Good. Now eat, before I tell your dad how many times we snuck over to Hogsmeade last term."

"You wouldn't dare," he smiled. And she returned it with a mysterious grin.

"Try me, Malfoy."

He chuckled and took a bite of one of the warm scones she had baked for him.

"Hey, this isn't half bad," he said through the bite.

"It isn't bad at all!" She said, punching him in the gut. Everyone knows that when a girl hits you, it's a good thing. Especially when she is smiling. He braved a smile back and took a breath.

"I feel better already. I, um...well...thank you." It wasn't nearly enough to convey how grateful he really was to her.

She nodded and looked away, blushing. "So...are you coming to school? Did I change your mind?"

He leaned back against the door and watched Rose for a minute.

"Yes, Weasley. I think I must. Who else is going to make sure you don't get caught by Longbottom on those weekly trips to Hogsmeade?"

Then they smiled and began to laugh freely, like they used to before this whole Lily fiasco. And Rose caught a glimpse...a slight one, but a glimpse just the same...of a possible happy ending for Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
